


Множество вопросов в моей голове

by WTF_Women_2018



Series: Спецквест [2]
Category: Bron | Broen | The Bridge, dark - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, F/F, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 00:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/WTF_Women_2018
Summary: Вопрос не в том, где. Вопрос в том, когда. И с кем.





	Множество вопросов в моей голове

**Author's Note:**

> АУ к четвертому сезону "Моста".   
> Задание на спецквест: рог изобилия.

«Мой дорогой городок Винден, вот и пришёл день, когда ты окончательно сбрендил», — раздражённо думает Шарлотта. 

Ей хватает одного взгляда на незнакомку, чтобы понять, что и без того запутанное, полное неувязок дело теперь осложняется ещё одним фактором. Шарлотта, конечно, умеет держать лицо в самых сложных ситуациях, старательно балансирует между привычной полицейским прямолинейностью и собственной природной тактичностью: она, в конце концов, профессионал. Но у её терпения тоже есть пределы. Новенькая пробьёт в них брешь.

Шарлотта Допплер протягивает ей руку, здоровается, педантично подмечает и растрёпанность своей новой коллеги, и её нетерпение — к чёрту формальности, у нас есть дело. 

— Только не спрашивайте, что я делаю в Виндене — я объяснила это шестнадцать раз, семнадцатого не выдержу, — отшучивается заранее, хороший знак.

«И что же мне делать со множеством вопросов в моей — и твоей, судя по всему, голове?» — фыркает Шарлотта. 

 

Ей и хотелось бы принять всё, расслабиться, вернуться к расследованию. Вот только Шарлотта Допплер отказывается верить любому человеку, добровольно приехавшему в Винден, а уж тем более — подпускать к полицейским архивам в качестве напарника. 

Ульрих Нильсен, может, и склочен, невыносим. Всегда был таким, даже до пропажи собственного сына, но… Но чета Нильсенов — константа известная. Маленький городок определяет свои законы, дышит прошлым, вплетается в жителей, прорастает в них. Паразитирует вопреки человеческой воле. И вот теперь — допустить в симбиоз тьмы внешней, сгущающейся с каждым прошедшим часом, и тьмы внутренней, полной страхов и тайн горожан, кого-то со стороны? Пустить в самую сердцевину повторяющихся загадочных преступлений, пропустив приветственные расшаркивания и любезности? О, увольте. 

«Увольте меня, — думает Шарлотта, — я не готова к радикальным переменам. При изобилии кадров в немецкой полиции можно было прислать кого-нибудь… не столь необычного».

 

Словом, Шарлотта Допплер не испытывает восторга от знакомства с Сагой Норен.

 

Сага Норен ходит по офису босиком. Раздражается, если кто-то ненароком перекладывает её вещи. Переодевается по пути к кабинету Шарлотты, нисколько не смущаясь ни собственной наготы, ни взглядов новых коллег. Катарина, зашедшая в участок вытрясти из любого полицейского всё, известное о пропаже сына, неприятно удивляется тому, как отшатывается Сага, столкнувшаяся с ней у кофемашины. Ульрих советует ей не реагировать и получает очередную пощечину, после чего проникается к Саге некой солидарностью.

Шарлотта Допплер просит у коллег сигарету спустя два часа работы с Сагой. Не то чтобы она её чем-то не устраивала, вовсе нет. О, она, безусловно, профессионал — Сага Норен талантлива, обладает идеальными рекомендациями, соглашается с необходимостью осмотра атомной электростанции, говорит о необходимости генетических экспертиз. 

— Дрезден в полутора часах езды. В случае проблем с аппаратурой или оснащением лаборатории мы могли бы составить запрос. Одобрили бы. Это облегчило бы дело. — Сага пытается улыбнуться, но, начав говорить, забывает о необходимости сохранять видимое дружелюбие.

— Почему бы вам не заняться этим? — устало вздыхает Шарлотта. Она знает, что Сага права. И злится, как ей кажется, именно поэтому.

На второй день Шарлотта шепотом говорит Ульриху, что будто работает с повзрослевшей Элизабет: степень непонимания между ними примерно одна и та же. Элизабет стремится ошарашить мать новостью о том, что у неё есть мальчик, Сага, перекусив, заявляет, что у неё начались месячные. Обе новости Шарлотта Допплер воспринимает стоически. Вымученно улыбается в ответ. Демонстративно торопится получить ордер на обыск электростанции. Иногда долго смотрит Саге вслед, так, как глядела в свои четырнадцать на падающих с неба птиц — их здесь быть не должно, но вот они есть, и что нам делать с этим изобилием выбивающихся из привычных будней вещей? 

 

***

Если дьявол и заключается в деталях, то это самые крошечные, незаметные из них: Шарлотта случайно надевает куртку Саги, та почему-то не злится, а смеётся, говоря, что позавчера сама спутала. Отражения в зеркалах и вовсе издеваются над ними: обе они блондинки, с неяркой северной внешностью, да и одеваются слишком похоже. 

— Раньше я носила пальто, — говорит Сага, когда речь за неимением общих тем заходит о погоде, — но здесь вечные дожди и совсем нет снега. Куртка и вправду уместнее.

— Скучаете по Швеции? — поворачивается к ней Шарлотта.

— Иногда. По Мальмё. Это хороший город.

 

Солнце светит Саге прямо в глаза. Она щурится, морщит нос и улыбается. Шарлотта замирает, глядя на неё, криво ухмыляется, а затем торопливо отводит взгляд. Кофе горчит, но Шарлотта радуется уже тому, что впервые за пару лет чувствует его вкус. И старается больше не делать поспешных выводов о том, насколько неприятными могут быть новые знакомства и перемены.

 

***

— Почему люди вообще приезжают сюда? — Франциска спрашивает Сагу так, точно посетить Винден — это преступление.

Франциска застаёт её, забежав на работу к матери: не то чтобы по делам, не то чтобы отчитаться, не то чтобы по какой-то причине. Просто Шарлотта в последние дни на удивление задумчивая и терпеливая, и это всё тогда, когда Миккеля Нильсена и Ясена Фриса так и не нашли, а отец продолжает заезжать после работы к местной проститутке, живущей в трейлере. 

«Что-то не так! — удивлённо замечает Франциска, дольше обычного собирается в школу и даже не ругает сестру за ещё одну сворованную помаду. — Если моя мать довольна в такое время, когда сплошь и рядом происходит хтоническая жуть… Что-то не так».

— Почему людям не стоит приезжать? Нет никакой разницы, куда или откуда выбираться: место — всего лишь место. Вопрос не в том, «где». — Сага удивленно хмыкает. Франциска ей не нравится — наглая, как и все подростки, непохожая на мать ни лицом, ни поведением, чуть более рыжая, чем стоило бы. Сага не понимает, что девчонка хочет узнать.

«Чего вообще хотят эти Допплеры?» — думает она, когда Франциска с покрасневшими глазами вдруг торопливо покидает кабинет. 

 

Саге хочется узнать в Шарлотте Мартина — того добряка, каким он когда-то был. Ей не хватает Мартина, правда не хватает. Может, ему она смогла бы объяснить, что заставило её покинуть Мальмё, в спешке собирать вещи, ехать подальше с намерением никогда не возвращаться и потаённым, давящим изнутри желанием поскорей вернуться. 

Мартин Роде, её, можно сказать, друг (бывший друг, если считать то, что она сдала его полиции, раскрыв совершенное им преступление), умел объяснить то, что сама Сага не понимала: накопившиеся подавленные эмоции, всплески гнева, иррациональные и редкие секунды восторга, даже её недоумение от наличия внутри клубка чувств, с которым приходилось иметь дело. Сага вообще никогда не была сильна в трактовке собственных переживаний, её хватало лишь на короткие осознания: «каждый близкий человек так или иначе оставил меня или причинил боль», «личное пространство неприкосновенно», «секс — всего лишь естественная человеческая потребность», «жизнь — тоже человеческая потребность, какой паршивой бы она ни казалась». Ей, однако, приходилось в последнее время решать вопросы посложнее — например, «что делать, если один вид Мальмё стал вызывать тупую боль в груди и отчего-то слёзы, смириться с этим не получается, а застрелиться хочется не слишком сильно?». И Сага нашла выход. 

В Дрездене у неё был контракт на два с половиной года, но местная полиция вытерпела лишь четырнадцать месяцев: затем маленький городок Винден вновь прославился на всю Саксонию, и Сагу обязали оказать посильную помощь в расследовании. 

 

О, Сага старается. Больше не оговаривается, желая произнести излюбленное «Сага Норен, полиция Мальмё», ведёт себя в рамках приличий и, чёрт возьми, социальных норм. Говорит по-немецки. Иногда сбивается на английский, никогда — на шведский. 

Сага старается: нет, не стать своей, а только вписаться, слиться с местностью, с фахверковыми домиками, соседствующими с новенькими бетонными коробками, названными многоэтажными домами. Может, поэтому Саге хочется узнать в Шарлотте Мартина, но она узнаёт в ней себя — нелюдимую, не желающую сближения и перемен. Может быть, дело только в этом. 

Не то чтобы в её голове перестали рождаться вопросы. Иногда Сага замирает, поймав на себе взгляд Шарлотты, думает — подойди ко мне, продолжай смотреть, не отводи глаза. Иногда ей кажется, что Шарлотта желает того же. 

 

А может быть, всё это лишь дьявольское, колоссальное количество совпадений — между ними обеими, Шарлоттой и Сагой, одинаково умело отрицающими истину и осознающими ложь, изобилие крошечных деталей, заставляющих Шарлотту с Сагой часами тревожиться и всматриваться, собирая доказательства невозможного. 

— Это не может быть Ульрих,— упрямо заявляет Сага, глядя на фотографию пятьдесят третьего года, с которой скалится чёрт знает куда запропастившийся Ульрих Нильсен.

— Разумеется, нет, — вторит Шарлотта, глядит на Сагу в упор так долго, что та в конце концов поворачивается к ней лицом. — Разумеется. И это не шестнадцатилетний Мадс Нильсен лежит в нашем морге. 

— И Хельге не имеет к этому отношения. Чёрт побери… — выдыхает Сага, и только потом понимает, что ругается по-шведски. — Значит, вопрос не «где», да? То, где мы находимся, совершенно неважно? Только «когда»?

— И с кем. Оказывается, это важнее, чем мне казалось. — вдруг добавляет Шарлотта. — Видишь: множество вопросов решаются в два ответа. 

 

Мир рушится от корней и время идёт по швам. Городок Винден окончательно сошёл с ума. Но Шарлотта чувствует себя так, точно она наконец решила очень сложное уравнение.


End file.
